Episode 8872 (1st April 2016)
Plot As Sarah packs up Harry’s things at the hospital, she confides in Bethany that she’s worried about him and thinks it’s too early to send him home. Kate tells Sophie that she's picking up her wedding dress today and invites her round to see it. Audrey has to pick up Sarah as Nick and David cry off with other appointments. Izzy’s relieved to be reunited with Jake and promises Anna she won’t take any more cannabis and will talk to the doctor about pain relief. Following a phone call from Steve, Michelle complains to Liz that whilst he’s living it up in Spain she’s left running three businesses. She tells a suspicious Liz that she has a wedding breakfast tasting session at the bistro with Will. Sharif’s shocked when an Environmental Health Officer calls at No.6 and demands to inspect the chicken coop. Sean blabs to Liz that Michelle and Will used to be an item. Audrey picks up Sarah who is upset that no one else in the family seems to care. Sharif is told his chicken coop is perfect. Yasmeen guesses that Sally made the complaint. Amy confides in Ken that she feels abandoned by her dad and worries that he’ll never come home. After a trip to the doctors, Izzy’s disheartened, explaining to Gary that they refused to prescribe her with the spray she needs. Dressed up to the nines, Michelle sets off with Will for the tasting session. Liz isn't pleased, despite the explanation from an annoyed Michelle that they were only fourteen when they went out. Sarah arrives home to a big welcome from Kylie and Bethany. Ken calls in to see the baby but when Audrey suggests he might like a hold, Sarah becomes overprotective. In the bistro, Michelle and Will chat about old times and their partners. It’s clear Will has little interest in sampling wedding food. Back in the Rovers, Liz stresses out to Erica about the situation before she leaves for a brewery do. Kate tries on her wedding dress in front of a smitten Sophie. Michelle breaks down in tears and admits to Will how much she’s missing Steve. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Environmental Health Officer - John Elkington *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz is concerned about Michelle's rekindled interest in Will; Sarah becomes overprotective of Harry; Izzy doesn't get the medication she needs; and Sharif is shocked when an Environmental Health Officer demands to inspect the chicken coop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,500,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes